


That's Boy

by GasukaRinKeira25



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasukaRinKeira25/pseuds/GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Selama ia bersekolah di Australia, Rista tak kunjung mempunyai teman. Hingga seorang pemuda bernama Brian datang dan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi temannya. Tanpa Rista sadari, ternyata Brian mempunyai sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan. Fakta apakah itu?





	That's Boy

**_Perth, 12 Agustus 2018_ **

Rista nampak tertidur di atas meja kelasnya, terlihat dari wajahnya yang tampak kusut karena kelelahan. Matanya menatap ke arah kelas sekilas saat terbangun, ia mengernyit saat melihat kelasnya tampak sepi. Ia pun menoleh ke arah jam tangan miliknya, ternyata waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12:00. Pantas saja ruangan kelas terasa sepi, jam tersebut merupakan jam istirahat ketiga di sekolahnya.

Rista menghela napas, membuka tas miliknya, dan mengambil buah apel yang sedari tadi ia simpan di dalam tas miliknya. Ini merupakan bulan kedua bagi Rista bersekolah dan meraih ilmu di Negeri Kanguru. Rista sendiri merasa kesepian selama bersekolah, ia masih belum mempunyai teman dekat meskipun ia bersekolah sudah cukup lama. Rista saat ini tengah duduk di bangku SMP yang artinya ia sudah cukup matang untuk menghadapi permasalahan sekolah yang sesungguhnya.

“Hufffttt.... gak enak banget, deh sekolah di sini. Enakan di Indo demi apa,” ujar Rista sambil memakan apelnya dengan rasa kesal.

Saat tengah memakan apel, tanpa Rista sadari ada seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang tengah menatapnya tersenyum.

“Hey!”

Mendengar ada suara seseorang yang tengah berseru ke arahnya, membuat Rista menoleh. Di sana berdiri seorang anak laki-laki yang berpostur jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dari postur tubuh dan wajahnya yang terlihat lebih tua, Rista bisa menebak kalau ia adalah kakak kelasnya.

“Hello.” Rista balik menyapa sosok pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda keturunan Eropa itu, langsung memasuki kelas Rista dan duduk di samping gadis itu. Rista yang terlihat gugup, hanya bisa menunduk tersenyum sambil meremas roknya.

“Hai, kamu dari Indonesia ya?” tanya pemuda itu dengan ramah kepada Rista yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kedua mata Rista membulat saat mendengar pemuda itu mengucapkan Bahasa Indonesia dengan sangat lancar. Bahkan dari dialeknya pun, terdengar seperti suara orang Indonesia—bukan suara orang asing yang berbicara Bahasa Indonesia. Rista bisa menebak kalau pemuda tersebut adalah orang Indonesia.

“Ka-kamu orang Indonesia?” tanya Rista gelagapan.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sambil menjawab, “Benar sekali, namaku Brian dan asalku dari Manado. Wajahku terlihat seperti orang barat karena ayahku berasal dari Belanda.”

Jawaban dari Brian membuat Rista tersenyum. Pantas saja, pemuda di hadapannya saat itu terlihat seperti orang barat—ternyata ia adalah seorang blasteran.

“Oh iya, namamu siapa?”

Pertanyaan Brian membuat Rista terkesiap dan gadis itu pun menjawab.

“Namaku Rista, senang berkenalan denganmu,” ujar Rista sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Brian.

Mereka pun pada hari itu, saling berkenalan satu sama lain. Pada hari itu juga, mereka menjadi sangat dekat hingga Rista pun merasa bahagia karena akhirnya ia pun mempunyai teman juga selama bersekolah di Australia. Bagi Rista, Brian merupakan sosok pemuda menyenangkan yang memang sangat cocok untuk berteman dengannya.

...

**_Perth, 15 September 2018_ **

Di _King’s Garden_ , Rista sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil menatap pemandangan taman yang indah di hadapannya. Burung-burung yang berterbangan mengelilinginya, hamparan rumput hijau yang bersih, serta danau-danau yang airnya jernih—membuat pikiran Rista menjadi tenang. Di taman besar tersebut, Rista sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk menulis cerita.

Saat Rista sedang asyik menulis dan menikmati pemandangan taman, kedua tangan besar langsung menutup kedua matanya. Rista pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan tertawa saat ada tangan besar yang menutupinya.

“Brian, _i know is that you_.”

Brian langsung tertawa usai mendengarkan perkataan Rista, ia pun melepaskan kedua tangannya dari mata Rista dan beranjak untuk duduk di samping gadis itu. Brian pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di samping Rista sambil merangkul bahunya.

“Kamu kenapa tadi gak sekolah?” tanya Brian sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Rista tertawa kecil dan ia pun menjawab, “Aku lagi malas, Bri. Habis pelajarannya tuh gampag banget, hampir semua yang diajarin udah pernah aku pelajarin di Indo—bosen.”

Brian mengacak rambut Rista dengan gemas.

“Jadi, hari ini kamu bolos karena bosan? Gimana kalau kita belajar yang lain aja di sini? Anggap aja kalau taman ini tuh kelas terbuka.”

Rista menghentikan aktifitasnya, sambil menoleh ke arah Brian dengan tatapan ‘Apa maksudmu?’

“Hah? Memang, kamu mau ajarin apa?”

Brian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rista sambil membisikkan sesuatu.

“Kamu sendiri ingin belajar apa?”

“Aku mau belajar gambar.”

Brian menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Rista sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

“ _Let’s study_!”

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya saling belajar menggambar bersama di taman—yang dijadikan kelas oleh Brian. Rista tidak menyangka jika Brian mempunyai kemampuan menggambar yang cukup baik. Tidak hanya itu, Rista juga mempelajari banyak hal bersama Brian pada hari itu.

...

**_Perth, 17 September 2018_ **

Hari itu Rista sudah mulai kembali bersekolah setelah dua hari membolos. Di dalam kelas, Rista terlihat bosan karena ia berangkat terlalu pagi sehingga menjadikannya murid pertama yang memasuki kelas. Di sana ia tampak bosan, tak ada yang bisa ia ajak bercengkrama maupun bermain.

“Brian udah masuk belum ya? Bosennn,” tanya Rista sambil mengeluh.

“Ris.”

Mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya, membuat Rista menoleh. Ternyata Brian sudah berada di dalam kelasnya. Rista pun tersenyum sumringah, akhirnya ia mempunyai teman juga yang bisa ia ajak mengobrol.

“BRII—“

“Eitsss.” Perkataa Rista terpotong oleh Brian yang menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya dan Rista langsung terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

“Kamu gak ikut _before day school_?”

Rista hanya menunduk dan menggeleng.

“Kenapa?”

“Kamu tahu sendiri lah, _before day school_ ‘kan isinya cuma olahraga.”

Brian menggeleng, ia pun duduk di samping Rista sambil mengacak puncak kepala gadis itu.

“Ya gapapa, dong...’kan olahraga sehat.”

Rista menghela napas sambil menjawab.

“Masalahnya, aku bosan banget. Aku ‘kan minatnya seni bukan olahraga.”

Brian tertawa kecil usai mendengar perkataan Rista. Memang benar, namanya juga anak perempuan... pasti yang ia sukai adalah hal-hal berbau seni dibanding olahraga—pengecualian kalau perempuan tersebut tomboy. Brian berpikir, apa yang bisa ia lakukan bersama Rista sambil menunggu bel jam pelajaran berbunyi? Beberapa saat kemudian, Brian menjentikkan jarinya—tanda ia telah mendapatkan ide.

“Ris, gimana kalau kita gambar aja?” ajak Brian yang membuat wajah Rista berbinar.

“Mau! Mau! Ayo gambar!”

“Kamu emangnya bawa buku gambar?” tanya Brian sambil menyeringai.

Rista menunduk lesu usai mendengar perkataan Brian tersebut. Ia ‘kan tidak membawa buku gambar, ah lebih tepatnya ia tidak bawa apapun sama sekali ke sekolah selain makanan. Habis bagaimana lagi? Semua buku dan alat tulisnya saja ada di sekolah, buat apa bawa alat sekolah lagi.

Brian tertawa dan kembali berkata.

“Yaudah, kita gambar di kertas buku pelajaran aja.”

Rista menjentikkan jarinya sambil tersenyum.

“Nah, itu juga bisa. Kamu kok pintar banget, sih!”

“Brian gituloh.”

Mereka pun tertawa bersama hingga suara tawa mereka menggema di dalam kelas yang kosong tersebut.

...

**_Perth, 18 September 2018_ **

Rista mengernyitkan keningnya bingung saat ia tiba di sekolah. Semua orang-orang di sekolah tampak berkumpul di salah satu kelas sambil membawakan setangkai bunga. Ia pun berjalan mendekati kerumunan tersebut sambil menatap semua teman-teman sekolahnya, yang terlihat menunduk sambil menggenggam bunga di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Ia pun berjalan hingga sampai di paling depan. Rista semakin terkejut saat melihat figura foto Brian terpajang di depan kelas, dengan hiasan bunga di sekeliling figura—persis seperti figura orang yang telah meninggal. Rista menepuk bahu teman sekelas—yang kebetulan berdiri di sampingnya—untuk bertanya.

“ _Hey, do you know what’s happen_?” tanya Rista penasaran.

Gadis yang berada di samping Rista pun menoleh sambil menjawab pertanyaannya.

_“We’re here because, in this class—there is a student from Indonesia who passed away two years ago because of flight accident.”_

_“Who’s that student name?”_

_“That student was named Brian Anderson.”_

Kedua mata Rista membeliak usai mengetahui bahwa, Brian adalah seseorang pemuda yang telah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu.

‘Jadi, yang selama ini bareng aku itu...’

**-TAMAT-**

**Author's Note:**

> Di Australia, istirahat sekolah itu sebanyak 3 kali (istirahat ke-3 itu khusus makan buah). Kedua, before day school adalah kegiatan sekolah (semacam ekstrakulikuler) yang dilakukan sebelum jam pelajaran, biasanya olahraga. King’s Garden adalah sebuah taman kota yang terletak di Perth, Australia.


End file.
